Power Rangers Jet Storm
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: Five teenagers become the new power ranger team. With the help of new allies they can defeat the evil Queen. Sorry short Summary.
1. Chapter 1 Ep 1: Begginings part 1

**Episode 1**

"Lora wake up!" Violet Yelled.

"What." Lora said.

"Time for School." Violet said while going toward her sisters bed.

" Why?" Lora asked.

"Because you need education." Violet answered.

" You are sounding just like mom." Lora Replyed.

" Well get up lazy." Violet pushes Lora off the bed.

" Violet!" Lora yelled.

Lora chases her sister down the stairs.

" Girls." Their Father said.

" Yes Dad." They answered.

" Why are you acting so crazy." He asked.

" It was all Violet's falt." Lora answered.

" Is this true?" He asked again.

" Yes but we would have been late if i didn't." Violet replyed.

" Hurry up and get to the bus." He said.

" Yes Dad." They answered.

The girls go upstairs and get dressed and hed to the bus.

" All aboard." The Bus driver called.

They get on the bus and arrive at the school. They get out and stand there.

" This will be interesting." Violet said.

Then an Earthquake hit and the earth opens up. Lora falls in but hangs onto the edge.

" Sombody help me." Lora called out.

" She was about to fall when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

" Thank you." Lora said.

" Your Welcome." He answered.

" What is your name?" Lora asked.

" My name is Darius." Darius answered.

" Ok then Darius Thank you." She said.

Then the earth closes back up. Then the bell rings.

" Let's go." Darius says.

They walk into the school.

" Wow." Lora exclaimed.

" I'll show you around if you want." Darius offered.

Lora just Smiled.

" Sure." Lora answered.

They walk down the hall and pass another student.

" Who is he?" She asked.

" He is another student." Darius answered.

They walk with complete akward silence.

" So what is your next class?" He asked.

" It's Cooking." She replyed.

" Mine too." Darius said.

" Let's go then." Lora said.

Darius and Lora walk to cooking class and enter the room.

" You can be my partner." Darius whispered.

" Ok class today we will make Cinnamon Rolls." The Teacher announces.

" Yum!" Lora says.

" Let's get started." The Teacher said.

They look at the recipe card.

" Ok the first thing we have to do is 2 tablespoons granulated sugar, 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon, 2 1/2 cups Original Bisquick® mix, 2/3 cup milk, 2 tablespoons granulated sugar and 2 tablespoons butter or margarine, softened." Darius reads.

" Ok." Lora adds the ingrediants.

" Then Heat oven to 375°F. Grease bottom and sides of 13x9-inch pan. In small bowl, mix 2 tablespoons sugar and the cinnamon; set aside." He says.

" Done." Lora replys.

" Next Roll dough into 15x9-inch rectangle; spread with butter. Sprinkle evenly with sugar mixture and raisins. Roll up tightly, beginning at 15-inch side. Seal well by pinching edge of dough into roll. Cut into 1 1/4-inch slices; place cut sides down in pan." Darius says.

" Ok what is next?" Lora asked.

"Then put it in the oven for 23 minutes." Lora puts the Cinnamon rolls in the oven.

Then the oven beeps. Lora takes them out of the oven.

" Let them cool for 5-7 minutes." Darius says.

They wait for it to cool.

" Now add icing." Lora says. They put the icing on and then the teacher speaks.

" Alright times up." The teacher says.

" When can we taste it?" Lora wondered.

" I will come around and grade it." The teacher says again.

She comes around Darius and Lora's table and looks at the Cinnamon Rolls and walks away.

" Here let me give you a piece." Darius offered.

He cuts a piece for Lora.

" Thank you." Lora says.

Lora gets a piece for Darius and feeds it to him.

" Yum." Darius says.

Then the bell rings.

" After lunch i will give you your test results.

" The teacher says while the students walk out the door.

Then Lora and Darius start to disappear.

" What's happening." Lora says while she holds onto Darius and the teleport away.


	2. Chapter 2 Ep 2: Begginings part 2

**Part 2**

" Where are we?" Lora asked.

" I don't know." Darius answered.

They walk down the dark hall to find a huge computer, A

siting area, and Training area.

" Wow look at this." Lora said.

Then Violet and another person falls on the floor.

" Sis." Lora helps her sister up.

" Where am i?" Violet wondered.

" Somewhere." Lora answered." Who is he?'' Darius asked.

" I don't know." Violet answered.

" Hello my name is Rick." Rick said.

" Hi." Violet shakes his hand.

" Welcome everyone." A voice said.

They look around the room.

" Who the world are you." Rick asked

" My name is Skylar." Skylar answered

" Ok where are we?" Lora asked

" Well only thing i can tell you is that you are safe." Skylar answered

" Well you better explain why we are here or or.." Violet runs out of breath.

" Well i don't have to explain now but later on you will know." Skylar answered

Lora looks at Violet strangly

" Also i have something for you." Skylar said

He brings out their morphers

" Use these and become powerrangers." Skylar said

Then the alarm goes off

"Go to the city." Skylar orders

They teleport them to the city


	3. Chapter 3 Ep 3: Begginings part 3

**Part 3**

" Where are these so called Freezers?" Lora asked.

" That's strange they should be here." Skylar wonders

Skylar runs behind a building

" Come on." Lora says

They run behind Lora until Violet stops

" Wait a minute." Violet yells

" Shhhh be quiet Freezers have a good sense of hearing." Skylar says

" SO WHAT I LEAVING IF THEY DON'T SHOW UP!" Violet yelled again

Then the freezers run at them

" What did i tell you." Skylar yells back

They grab lora

"Let go of me!" Lora yells

She kicks them

" That's it i am about to finish this." Skylar says

" Go Jet Storm go." Skylar says

He types in numbers and transforms

"Red Jet Ranger" Skylar says

" Wow." Violet says

"Awsome." Lora says

"Our turn." They say

" Go jet Storm go." They all say

They type in numbers and transform

" Pink Jet Ranger." Violet echoes

" Yellow Jet Ranger." Rick echoes

"Black Jet Ranger." Darius Echoes

"Blue Jet Ranger." Lora echoes

They run and attack


End file.
